gravity
by Kanetsuki
Summary: Kakei sends the boys on a mission… to watch the first volume of Gravitation. you don't have to have seen Gravitation to get the fic though


I've only seen the first three episodes of Gravitation, but they inspired a fanfic :) Don't worry, it's not necessary to have seen them. Maybe I'll write a proper cross-over when I've seen more. Err.. and don't mind my hyper little comments...

Disclaimer: I don't own either works, I just exploit them.

Kazahaya felt his apprehension rise as the doors to the lift closed. As usual, he was having misgivings about taking yet another of Kakei-san's strange assignments. Once again, his enigmatic employer had kept the details of the assignment to himself, telling his two employees only that they were to go to an address, which had been sent to their phones, and watch something. He had immediately agreed, before Rikuo had had a chance to remind him of a little thing called 'consequence'. The taller boy once again took this opportunity to remind his money hungry friend that they had no idea what they were about to watch or whether it would leave them mentally scarred. Or worse.  
Kazahaya eyed the increasing LED number display nervously, regretting his rash decision. Rikuo was just giving the lift wall the same treatment he gave everything else when he was annoyed, that was, glaring the crap out of it. Why did this boy not /think/ before he acted? He sighed in irritation, breaking the silence. The trip seemed to stretch out longer than it should, but finally the two lift occupants felt it slow and come to a stop. The lift doors slid open smoothly and the two boys quietly made their way through the library towards the room Kakei had specified. Inside the small study room there was just enough room for an old television on a stand and a desk which would have seated about six people, if there had been more than two chairs.  
On the table lay a single DVD.  
Rikuo picked it up and examined it, holding it up to the light. It was completely blank on both sides, just silver laced with radial rainbows. He shrugged.  
"Let's get this over with. I hope, for your sake, that we don't come away from this experience wanting to tear our eyes out." He said ominously.  
The other boy sat down nervously, wondering what he had gotten himself into.  
Rikuo slid the DVD into the slot and the two were silent as the electrical hum of the machine was replaced by bouncy music. Both of them stared at the screen, wide eyed, in surprise. Kakei had sent them to watch an anime. Kazahaya cheered up considerably, relaxing enough to entertain the idea that he could possibly enjoy this mission.  
Rikuo knew better. That is, he knew /Kakei/ better. There had to be a catch.  
He watched sceptically as the story of the budding young J-pop artists unfolded. Glancing at his partner in crime, he rolled his eyes when he saw that Kazahaya was actually close to laughing at the jokes and slapstick. That was until they hit the middle of the first episode and the eerily familiar lines:  
"You like him, don't you Shuichi."  
"H-huh? What are you saying? I'm a guy! He's a guy!"  
Kazahaya suddenly tensed, his amber eyes widening. The other boy just smirked at his reaction. It went downhill from there.

Kazahaya blushed every time the gay little rock star came close to his crush, let alone when the two anime bishies kissed. What surprised the coal-black-haired boy was how much his innocent roommate was getting into the show though, despite his hot-cheeked reactions. He just hoped the other boy would remember to watch out for the things Kakei had asked them to find. Kazahaya, always and ever empathetic, seemed to have connected with the characters. His breath caught when the pink-haired main character forgot his lines on stage. He wrung his hands when the confused blond character kicked his love interest out of his flat over a misunderstanding. Rikuo silently criticised the celluloid enhanced eyelashes.  
By the middle of the third, and final, episode on the DVD Rikuo had lost all interest in the show. He had also spotted everything Kakei had asked them to, and so he reached up and turned off the television.  
"Hey!" his fair counterpart yelled, fangs bared. "I was watching that, jerk!"  
Rikuo smirked at him until the boy blushed, suddenly conscious of the fact that he wasn't supposed to be watching this for his own pleasure.  
"Uh….. I mean…."  
The taller boy just rolled his eyes and pressed the on switch, flopping back into his chair. Kazahaya returned to his seat uncertainly, but it wasn't long before he was on the edge of it again.  
"Can we leave now, or would you like me to find the next disc?" Rikuo teased when the episode had finished. Kazahaya was blushing again – the episode had resulted in another inevitable kiss.  
"Come on. Let's get back to the store."  
Kazahaya almost had to double step to keep up with his co-worker, but he stopped short when they reached the elevator. The memory of the ending of the first episode burned in his mind.  
"Thinking about jumping me in the lift, Kazahaya?" Rikuo asked with a snigger.  
"No I was not!" Kazahaya stormed into the lift.  
He was about to punch the button for ground floor, but Rikuo beat him to it, giving him a smug smile that ground his nerves. The smile changed to a look of curiosity and impending doom as they heard the lift screech and shudder to a halt.  
Rikuo scowled. I bet Kakei knew about this, he thought. Damn him. He turned to the panicking boy beside him.  
"Looks like it's just you and me."  
Kazahaya glanced nervously at the slowly advancing boy, gulping as Rikuo nonchalantly leant his arm against the wall next to his head, boxing the smaller boy in.  
Of course Rikuo would take great amusement in replicating the scene from the anime.  
"What's wrong, Kazahaya?" He asked in a low, breathy voice.  
Kazahaya remained silent, his words failing him.  
"Remember what I said back at Suiryo? Nothing will ever happen unless it's mutual."  
"H-huh?"  
Rikuo leant in closer.  
"You're much cuter than Shindo."  
"Ri-"  
"And I /know/ I'm more good looking than Yuki."  
"…"  
"But I'm not going to kiss you, right here in this lift, unless you want me to."  
Kazahaya's eyes were beyond wide, and his reply seemed to be trapped in his throat, along with his heart, or maybe his stomach. Whichever one could beat the fastest.  
(The stomach, you fool!)  
"Y…you…" He finally managed to breathe.  
"I have a name, you know." Rikuo was enjoying this immensely. He wondered how long it would be before Kazahaya either collapsed, or blew up at him.  
"Rikuo…..Do /you/ want to?" Kazahaya asked his antagonist quietly, curiosity darting in his amber eyes.  
This time it was Rikuo's turn for his eyes to widen, the complacency in his green depths giving way to surprise as the situation slid out of his control. Kazahaya was more perceptive than people gave him credit for. Although he should have known that from their job at Suiryo. Not about to let the situation get away from him entirely though, Rikuo brought himself closer to the other boy, pressing him bodily against the wall. He was pleased to see this merited a crimson blush from his victim. Despite his blush, Kazahaya's amber eyes met Rikuo's with a solid determination, before hesitantly closing to reveal long lashes. (beautiful uke ones, duh). The shorter boy conscientiously felt his cheeks grow hotter as the blood rushed to them. He knew he would never live this down if Rikuo backed down now.  
For the second time in a minute Kazahaya managed to surprise Rikuo (gasp), who once again felt as though his control over a fun bout of teasing had been flipped on its head. He stared at the boy in front of him, whom he had once called beautiful. Kazahaya was more than just beautiful though. Not knowing what else to do, and taking this as a sign of mutual consent, he drew closer, and without any hesitation at all, pressed his lips softly to Kazahaya's.  
Almost immediately the lift started up again, although its occupants were ignoring the rumbling and slow acceleration.  
This time it seemed a very short trip from the top floor to the bottom (Rikuo was almost tempted to press the emergency stop button). Rikuo gently broke the kiss just before the doors opened, and one very flustered and dazed boy exited, being pushed along by one blasé, stony faced boy.


End file.
